


Noise

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [55]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The folly to think that he has that kind of power chafes at my sensibilities, but it is not my place to punish the impunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 18 June 2016  
> Word Count: 152  
> Prompt: The sound drove her mad  
> Summary: The folly to think that he has that kind of power chafes at my sensibilities, but it is not my place to punish the impunity.   
> Spoilers: Nebulously set around the time of episode 01x07 "Abattoir". Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'm still working on finding Vassago's voice, so I was actually glad to get this particular roll of the D20. Given John Lyons' self-serving aims within the narrative, I thought that Vassago having this little internal monologue seemed apropos. I'm sure Vassago and this entire concept will come up again at some point in this project.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He has been one of the people to watch in this latest incarnation of the followers of the Beast. There have been inconsistencies in how the Plan has been perpetuated over the years. The bulk of the inconsistencies come from this one man and his own desires for power. He will pay for it one day, but until that day, he will continue to try to convert people to his way instead of the Plan. He doesn't understand that his entreaties and actions profane that which is coming, that which must happen as it's meant to. One man cannot change what has been in place since time immemorial. The folly to think that he has that kind of power chafes at my sensibilities, but it is not my place to punish the impunity. On the day that the Beast restores the proper balance, the voices rejoicing will replace this man's insincere platitudes.


End file.
